Forbidden
by peterpanswendy
Summary: Dr/H Year after the war and Hermione returns to school to get another chance at her final year at Hogwarts as a student and McGonagalls advisor. Draco also comes back and surprisingly, Hermione may like him better then she remembers.


I do not nor will i ever have any rights to anything related to Harry Potter. Those belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter One. Mother, father, friends, Malfoy?

The bushy haired girl looked in the mirror one last time before putting her books in her trunk. "Same as always" she thought as she took a glance at a moving photo of her and two little boys, one with flaming red hair and the other with a scar on his forehead. "Well at least I'm not as awkward as THAT." She turned back to the mirror and ran her hands down the curves of her body. "I definitely did not have these when I was ten," she murmured as she cupped her chest.

"Hermione," yelled a motherly voice from downstairs, "hurry, your father is waiting in the cab."

"Alright mother!" yelled the bushy haired girl. Grabbing her coat in one hand, desperately trying to heave the trunk with the other, and yelling frantically for her tabby, Crookshanks, she hurried down the stairs, one thud from the trunk after the other. Right before she flew out the door, her mother pulled into a tight hug. "This is your very last chance. The war… well it brought many bad things, but I am just glad I got you back. As advisor to headmistress McGonagall, you will need to set an example for the head boy and girl, while also keeping up with your studies," she says as she fidgets with Hermione's collar. "Now make sure you keep on top. There's only one advisor out there, so don't do anything to make them take it away!"

"I won't mother! I love you!" Hermione yells as she trys to run away from her mom.

"That means don't do anything Ron and Harry suggest!"

"Of course mother! I will see you over Christmas! I miss you already!"

She throws her trunk in the cab, picks up Crookshanks and jumps in. "Step on it, otherwise she might have some more advice to give me." She tells the Cabbie. Her father chuckles. "You know she's only looking out for your best interests." "I know, but her interests and my interests are nothing alike. She wants me to settle down, start a family. I want to get a job. Love as nothing to do with my plan." "I don't think love has anything to do with her plan either sweetheart, she just wants some grandchildren." They both laugh and joke as they make their way Kings Cross Station.

Platform 9 ¾ was already packed by the time Hermione had said goodbye to her father and walked through the magical gate. She hurriedly looked around for two tall and gangly boys, but the trunk was heavy and Crookshanks was not helping by wiggling. Suddenly, she hit a bump and dropped her trunk on her foot.

"Ow! Ow ow ow. Crookshanks calm down! Oh trunk. Ugh!"

Suddenly, a velvety smooth voice appeared from behind.

"May I help a beautiful young woman with her trunk? You seem to be having some trouble…"

A hand gracefully took hers away from the trunk handle and instantly, a tingle was sent through Hermions whole body.

Hermione turned around and instead of a mysterious handsome man, she was met with..

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? They are letting you back? I thought they were just allowing… I mean since we never did our seventh year.. Malfoy??!"

"Hello Granger. You seem to have blossomed since I saw you last… Yes I am back. I did have the highest grades in class.. besides yours. And you know I apologized and I feel horrible for everything I did."

Hermione took a second longer then necessary to stare. _Wow, _she thought, _He has gotten taller over the last year, and his hair isn't gelled back. Since when did his eyes sparkle like that? Have they always been silver? Whoa. Answer Hermione. Answer!_

"I know you apologized, just.. with your family, I didn't think they would let you back."

"Did you not want me to come back Granger? I mean, you hardly know me"

With that, he took a few steps closer to heroine, causing their bodies to touch, while also causing Hermione to stumble backwards and her face flushed.

"I'll see you around Hermione. I will definitely be seeing you around," he said with a seductive droll and a crooked smile.

With that, she grabbed her trunk and ran for the train. She didn't care if she found Ron and Harry, she just knew she had to get away from Malfoy. _What was that feeling? Malfoy has been my biggest enemy since I was ten. That can't just all fly away in a second because of hormones. Keep a level head Hermione._

About a fourth of the way through the train, Hermione spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Thank goodness I found you guys. I miss you and love you all, but I am very late for a meeting with McGonagall. Give me ten minutes!"

She ran from the cabin, and a bewildered Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and sprinted toward the front of the train. "Let's just take this meeting doesn't take long" she murmured.

As she reaches the first cabin, she is greeted by a joyous Headmistress.

"Hermione! How great to see you! I am honored you accepted the position as one of my advisors for this coming year."

"Well Headmistress, of course I couldn't turn down this exclusive position. It means to much to help you and the students at the same… wait. ONE of your advisors?"

"Well of course Hermione. I will have two advisors who will help me with the head boy and girl, help keep the students in line, will substitute teach with needed, and will of course keep their studies up. You will also be living together, because you will both be working together so vigorously it would be easier then scheduling times and keeping you in separate houses. And here he is now."

"HE?? I'll be rooming with a boy?"

Hermione turns around to see who she was to become roommates with and low and behold…

"I'll be rooming with MALFOY?!?"


End file.
